Moments to Steal
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: In pure moments such as this, Optimus has learned to cherish such memorable, simple events. Dedicated to Fanfiction Author, Steelcode. Happy Birthday!


**Happy Birthday to Steelcode! Hope you have a wonderful day celebrating you! This little story is my gift to you! God Bless.**

* * *

The hum of the engine was both alluring, and distracting as the lone truck drove down the empty road with the sun setting in the distance. There was no one around on the road, which was perfect for the alien being that was currently cruising down the lengthy road with its companions.

Jack Darby smiled and leaned back with a sigh as he closed his eyes. He did, however, crack an eye open at the sound of Miko's excited yell as she scored a point on a game she had downloaded on her phone.

He smirked in amusement as he noticed her intense look of concentration. Miko moved a bit in order to allow Raf to get comfortable. The younger boy let out a tired sigh as he moved his head a bit on Miko's lap.

"Stop moving," Raf mumbled as Miko jostled him around.

Miko frowned, her eyes flickering over to Raf for a brief moment before focusing back on her game. "Then go find another sleeping buddy," she stated.

Raf snuggled closer. "Don't wanna," he said.

She flicked his head. "Big baby," she stated.

"Children," a voice said suddenly, catching their attention. "Do not make me turn myself around." Though despite the correction and the warning, Jack could tell that Optimus Prime was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Yes T'o't," Miko stated with a teasing grin, making herself comfortable in the seats. Jack just smirked at his friend's statement. He once again closed his eyes and listened to nothing but the comfortable, relaxing sounds of Optimus driving.

Jack opened his eyes once more when he felt the rode turn a bit rougher. He looked out the truck window to notice that Optimus had gone through a different route, driving off the road and through the dirt and rocks.

It was there that Jack caught sight of the ocean. He smiled, remembering the past events of the day. After two hours of scanning for energon, Optimus Prime had arrived back at base to collect the children. With the ground bridge still open, he had lead the children through and to a different part of the world.

Golden sand had touched their shoes, and Jack, Raf and Miko had stared at the blue sea before them. They had not hesitated to kick off their shoes, roll up their pants, and dash into the blue water that seemed too pure for humans to touch.

The past hour had been spent with the children splashing in the water while Optimus watched them all with a found smile. Miko and Raf had set out to collect seashells while Jack took to standing on the sand bar, feeling the tug of the ocean as the cold, salty water cooled him down.

Of course, the moment had been ruined when Ratchet had shown up and _insisted_ that they stay hydrated while dumping a floppy hat on Raf's head.

"You have fair skin, Rafael," the medic had warned with a gruff tone, despite the younger boy's protests. "We do not need you getting a sunburn."

That, of course, had sent Miko into a fit of laughter as she pointed at Raf's floppy hat.

Raf soon got his revenge moments later when Ratchet had scooped her up and lathered her up with sunscreen. Ratchet had then set his sights on Jack, who had wisely tried to hide behind Optimus's legs. The Prime had just smiled knowingly before stepping away, leaving the raven-haired teen exposed to the medic's obsessive need of sunscreen.

"Traitor!" Jack had yelped when Ratchet had caught him. "This stuff causes cancer! You're going to make me sick!"

Optimus had just chuckled in amusement, but he had given Miko a warning look when the girl had inquired about Optimus needing protection from the sun.

Ratchet had just scoffed at her statement. "If anything, he needs more sun." With that, he had shoved the Prime out of the shade before striding back through the ground bridge.

It had been a memorable experience, and the children had tuckered themselves out with all of their hard playing and were now relaxed in Optimus alt mode.

Jack tapped on the window, his curiosity growing. "Hey, Optimus," he started. "Where are we going?"

"You shall see soon enough," Optimus replied simply.

That only served to increase Jack's curiosity as he tried to sit back patiently. Soon, Miko was also interested in what was going on, and she leaned forward with anticipation. Raf got up, rubbing his eyes before adjusting his glasses.

"Where are we going?" Raf asked, looking at Jack.

The older teen shrugged. "I do not yet know."

Optimus Prime soon came to a fifteen feet away from a cliff. He opened his doors, allowing the children to scramble out. Once the children were cleared, he transformed into his Cybertronian form, blue optics scanning his surroundings.

"Look how high up we are!" he heard Miko exclaim with excitement. He looked down to notice the young, dark haired girl zip towards the edge of the cliff, the raging ocean below crashing against the tall, sharp rocks.

"Miko," Jack started with worry. "Please be careful!"

Optimus could not help but smile, remembering when Arcee had once told him that Miko had stated that heights did not scare her. Nothing seemed to faze the spunky girl in fact, while Jack was the opposite. His only true fear these days seemed to be the fear for his comrades. The same could be said for Raf, who was the more cautious one in the group.

It was moments like this that Optimus Prime cherished. Away from the fighting, away from all the death and despair; he was able to shield these young children from the worst of the war. They had yet to witness the death of a loved one, or make the decisions of warriors. Yet, they had proved their worth, aware of the dangers they faced, and of the risks that could turn into fatal outcomes.

In many ways, they were warriors already.

But they were still children.

And here, one this beach, on this cliff, he was able to steal these precious moments and witness these warriors become children yet again.

"Look!" he hears Raf exclaim suddenly.

"The sunset," Jack breathed, looking up at the colorful sky as the sun set and caste shadows on the ocean.

"'Red sky at night, sailors delight'," Miko recited. "'Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning'."

Optimus chuckled, amused at the Earth sayings he was always introduced to.

"It looks like the sky is bleeding," Raf stated as he sat down next to Jack. Miko was sitting not too far away, her legs dangling over the cliff. They all watched as the sky became a bright red as the clouds shone many different shades of colors. The tips of the dark night sky only added to the mystical affect.

"It's so...peaceful," Jack said, glancing up at Optimus who was kneeling behind them, his large servo resting on his knee.

The Prime nodded, enjoying the natural artwork that this planet had to offer. "Yes, it is," he stated.

"I could live here," Miko stated. "With a view like this every day?" She gestured to the sunset. "I'm sold!"

Optimus once had dreams like that. Dreams that seemed to touch the sky just as he felt he could. He was willing to preserve the dreams of these innocent beings before him. He was willing to do that, and so much more for them.

"Thank you," Raf said, catching his attention. "Thank you for bringing us here, T'o't."

Optimus smiled as he glanced down at them, his blue optics warm as he regarded the precious children that had fallen into his life. He trusted them, just as they trusted him. A sunset was the least he could do to express what he felt towards them.

"You are welcome, my Mhac, my Inion," he answered.

" _My sons, my daughter; how you are much beloved."_

* * *

 **'Mhac' is the Irish word for 'sons' and 'Inion' is the Irish word for 'daughter.' Got the idea from Steelcode. 'T'o't' means father and is something I borrowed from author Ardent Aspen.**


End file.
